Un Saiyajin entre demonios
by LucFiction
Summary: Eran los ultimos momentos de Mirai Gohan, los Androides hasestaron el golpe final al semi-Saiyajin, pero por asares del destino este sobrevive pero cae en otra realidad en la cual hay seres que nunca habia conocido, angeles, angeles caidos y Demonios, lo que lo obligaa adaptarce hasta que pueda volver para consumar su venganza. MIraiGohanxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenos días, tardes, noches o la hora que estés leyendo este fic, aquí LucFiction con una nueva historia para Fanfiction, Mirai Gohan en High School DxD.

Primero pido disculpas para los que leyeron la primera vez que trate de subir esta historia, ya aparecieron códigos por todo el capítulo y literalmente no se entendía un mierda, pero ya lo corregí y espero que lo disfruten.

Lo segundo es que les pido que se vallan a mi canal de youtube LucFiction al igual que este usuario, ya casi somos 500 suscritores, les dejare el link en el final del capítulo.

Sin más que decir comencemos con esta historia y espero que esta ves si se entienda.

Capitulo Uno: Bienvenido a DxD

La última Batalla de un Guerrero, estaba por comenzar en una ciudad totalmente en ruinas, el que había dado su vida para proteger al mundo de aquellas maquinas despiadadas, debía enfrentarse a ellos, así librar a mundo de los androides.

Gohan miraba a número 17 que salía de unos escombros después de recibir una patada por parte de semi-Saiyajin, su hermana numero 18 solo se burlaba de su hermano por tener toda su ropa destrozada -17 que gracioso te vez- decía mientras se seguía burlando, en cambio 17 solo miraba al semi-Saiyajin – Esta ropa me gustaba mucho y ahora que la estropeas, me has hecho enfadar mucho, tan solo me queda 4 atuendos mas- dijo 17 conservado un poco la calma, de pronto en su mira se notó una clara sonrisa –Que sorpresa me has dado Gohan, aun sigues con vida- dijo el androide, a lo que su hermana mayor se colocaba a un costado del semi-Saiyajin –Esta vez no te dejaremos escapar, peleare con todas mis fuerza, y te matare- decía 18 también con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos se iban acercando a Gohan –Yo no moriré, no importa que mi cuerpo sea destruido por completo, mis deseos de me levantaran porque son muy grandes- decía nuestro héroe mirando hacia ambos lados –Y los derrotare pase lo que pase- decía sacando todas sus fuerzas.

La Batalla estaba por comenzar, los androides arremetieron al mismo tiempo, Gohan formo una bola de energía y la hiso estallar para así formar una cortina de humo, que lo oculto por poco tiempo, para salir volando seguido por sus enemigos. Los androides eran más rápidos que el semi-Saiyajin por lo que lograron alcanzarlo al poco tiempo entre unos edificios, ambos crearon esferas de energías con sus manos y se las lanzaron a Gohan, que con su Ki formo una barrera que lo protegió de las explosiones, 18 trato de golpear al súper Saiyajin que logro bloquear el golpe, sin embargo su hermano le dio un golpe por la espalda descolocado a Gohan y 18 lo mando al suelo, este en su trayectoria, atravesó una vías del tren de la ciudad, el semi-Saiyajin, quedo cubierto de escombros, pero se incorporó cola mayor rapidez que pudo evitando que los androides lo atraparan, luego de alejar unos cuantos metros, les lanzo una onda de ki, que choco con una que lanzaron los androides, luego de un forcejeo, Gohan logro imponerse, haciendo volar a los androides, nuestro héroe quiso dar el golpe final, no se esperó que 17 le lanzara una bola de energía que logro desviar, pero no pudo con el golpe de este, que lo hiso retroceder, el semi-Saiyajin abandono el suelo trasladando la batalla al aire lanzan barias bolas de energía, 17 bloquea las esferas de energía de Gohan pero una le dio de lleno lo que provoco que volviera al suelo, su ataque fue interrumpido por 18, pero Gohan lo esquivo dándole un golpe en la espalda seguido la agarro de la pierna y la estrello contra un edificio logrando atravesarlo.

Gohan descendió, sabiendo que eso no había derrotado a eso demonios, ambos salieron con la ropa maltrecha de los escombros, la lluvia confesaba a caer, había llegado la hora de luchar enserio, ambos se miraron y se pusieron uno detrás del otro, iniciando un nuevo ataque, antes de llegar a Gohan se separaron atacado a Gohan por ambos lados, el semi-Saiyajin logro conectarle una patada a 17, pero no pudo detener el golpe de su hermana, de allí se enredaron en una combinación de golpe que Gohan a duras penas podía esquivar, en un momento, 17 le dio una zancadilla, haciendo tropezar al semi-Saiyajin, que lo único que atino hacer fue escapar, sabían que podría ganar si peleaba con los dos a la vez, tenía que separarlos, salió volando, seguido por los androides que dispararon barias ráfaga de energía, estas chocaron con los edificios que estaban adelante, nublando la visión del semi-Saiyajin, desde atrás lo golpearon haciéndolo chocar contra unos edificios. El fin de Gohan se estaba acercando, estaba casi aceptando su destino, desde que había perdido su brazo su fuerza disminuyo mucho y era casi imposible hacerle frente a los androides, los cuales ya estaban preparados para dar el golpe final, los rayos comenzaban a caer sobre el cuerpo del semi-Saiyajin sin poder hacer nada, sentía como cada uno lo atravesaba, fue así que la muerte le había llegado como a sus compañeros a manos de los malditos androides o eso creia.

-Con que así se siente morir- dijo despertando en la oscuridad, en medio de la nada notaba que su brazo había vuelto, pero aún seguía muy herido lo cual era muy raro pero no más que o que estaba por suceder, sin previo aviso sintió que estaba caída libre -¿Qué está pasando?- Mirai Gohan solo podía dejarse llevar ya que aún no podía moverse por las heridas, al poco tiempo noto que el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar, al mirar hacia arriba se podía observar algunas estrellas, usando un el poco ki que le quedaba pudo nivelarse y disminuir la velocidad a la que caía, aunque eso no evito el golpe contra el suelo de un parque en medio de unos árboles, no parecía su mundo, todo estaba iluminado, sin duda no había rastro de los androides, a duras penas se fue levantando –¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?- se preguntaba examinando en donde había caído –Esta no es la tierra- se decía a sí mismo –Tal parece que las heridas son reales- decía tomándose el torso notando que tenía muchos daños, fue avanzando hasta donde estaba una fuente, lo cual era una bendición ya que sentía mucha sed, el agua en ese momento parecía estar helada, ya fuera por la sed o cualquier razón, al ver su reflejo en el agua, Gohan noto que lucía más Joven –Pero que está pasando aquí- este ante la confusión solo se sentó a un lado de fuente -¿Este es el otro mundo?- se dijo mientras seguía observando –Gohan, Gohan- sin previo aviso se empezó a escuchar la voz de Goku –Padre ¿Eres tú?- le pregunto el semi-Saiyajin –Así es, me alegro de que estés bien- dijo Goku hablando a través de Kaio-Sama –Padre hace tanto que no hablamos ¿tú sabes dónde estoy?- pregunto Gohan a su padre –La verdad es que no se, según Kaio-sama tu debiste haber muerto cuando los androides te atacaron- dijo reafirmando lo que ya sabía Gohan –Escúchame Gohan, soy Kaio-sama, tengo una teoría de lo que posiblemente allá pasado, tal vez el ataque de los androides ejerció una presión tal, que se abrió una especie de agujero negro que te llevo a otra dimensión, en otras palabras tú no estás muerto, lo que no explica lo de tu brazo- explico kaio-sama con la poca información que tenía disponible –Yo tampoco lo entiendo, de la nada sentí que tenia de nuevo mi brazo y al mirarme en el reflejo del agua note que estoy más joven, esto no tiene sentido- dijo Gohan sin entenderlo, pero eso paso a segundo plano, cuando sintió que a alguien se acercaba a ese lugar –Alguien viene, mejor hablamos después- dijo despidiéndose de su padre y de kaio-Sama, Y como pudo se escondió entre los arbustos que había alrededor, al poco tiempo tal como había anticipado apareció un chico, parecía pensativo y algo deprimido –Este parque. Es cierto fue aquí- dijo para sí mismo apoyándose en la fuente un joven de no más de 16 años, de pelo castaño, llevaba, un uniforme, parecía el de una escuela, aunque parecía normal, Gohan sintió un gran poder en él, tal vez ese chico podría darle una respuesta de donde se encontraba –Aquí fue donde tuve mi cita con Yuma-Chan- volvió a hablar para sí mismo el chico, la escena se tornaba mas melancólica a cada minuto, pero Gohan no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, decidió salir para así poder interrogar al joven, pero sin previo aviso el ambiente había cambiado, parecía algún tipo de poder que distorsionaba la realidad, algo estaba por ocurrir, el chico se volteó bruscamente, al ver lo que tenía detrás suyo no pudo parar de temblar –Que desafortunado eres- dijo una figura que sobresalía de las sombras –Encontrar a alguien como tú- Dijo la figura mirando hacia el castaño, que sin previo aviso salió volando unos cuantos metro hacia atrás - Solo pensaba retroceder un poco- se dijo así mismo el joven que aún no entendía lo que pasaba -¿Estas huyendo?- pregunto el extraño hombre cubierto con un tapado color café y sombrero del mismo color –¡Dije que no entiendo nada!- grito el castaño sin saber que responder y casi al mismo tiempo salir corriendo en la dirección contraria al del hombre, pero este lo siguió sacando unas alas negras de su espalda, la cosa era muy rara para Gohan que solo observaba esperando no intervenir, luego de que el tipo del sombrero lograra alcanzar a su objetivo, Gohan no tuvo acción, todo indicaría que tendría que salvar al muchacho aun si estaba muy herido –Es un problema encontrar a alguien con tu existencia- dijo el tipo creando una lanza de Luz, el castaño solo atino a correr –Entonces no hay problema si te asesino- termino el ángel caído lanzado su lanza de Luz hacia el joven, pero para sorpresa del tipo cubierto una extraña bola de energía hiso explotar su lanza -¿Pero qué?- dijo confundido, el castaño logro salir del alcance del ángel caído –¿Crees que podrás escapar?- dijo tomando vuelo para iniciar la persecución, pero Gohan de un golpe lo mando al suelo -¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo con rabia el ángel caído –No sé quién eres, pero será mejor que no intentes nada- dijo Gohan listo para comenzar la pelea, el dolor que sentía Gohan era inmenso, su vista comenzaba anublarse –No te vez muy bien, pero ya que impediste que matara a ese sucio demonio no puedo dejar que salgas con vida -dijo el ángel caído para empezar el ataque formando una nueva lanza de Luz, pero un rayo carmesí destruyo la lanza en la mano del hombre con sombrero –Mejor déjalo- dijo una hermosa Joven de cabello rojo, con un traje escolar y con un cuerpo escultural –Maldita, ¿Quién eres?- solo soltó el tipo del sombrero formando otra lanza de luz que arrojo contra la recién llegada, pero algo golpeo lanza sacándola de su trayectoria, una niña de cabello blanco con el mismo traje, aterrizo enfrente de la muchacha de cabello rojo -¡Malditas!- soltó el tipo con sombrero liándose al ataque contra la muchachas recién llegadas, pero fue detenido por un rayo que impacto cerca de sujeto, para aparecer junto a las demás una chica de cabello negro, con un cuerpo esplendido con el mismo atuendo que las demás esta solo soltó una pequeña risa al ángel –Cabello Rojo, ya veo ¿Eres la Bestia Gremory- dijo el tipo que por la explosión se le había volado el sombrero –Es Rías Gremory, Buen día Ángel Caído- Respondió Rías al ángel caído -¿Rías Gremory?- Se preguntaba Gohan, jamás había escuchado ese nombre en su vida –Pero miren paseo por la ciudad y me encuentro con la famosa Gremory ¿el que salió huyendo era uno de tus sirvientes?- dijo el ángel caído poniendo de nuevo su sombrero –Así es, Gracias a ese muchacho pudo escapar- dijo Rías mirando Gohan con una rodilla en tierra –Bien creo que debo retirarme por hoy, pero cuida mejor a tu sirviente, puede ser que alguien como yo lo encuentre mientras da un paseo- dijo el ángel caído advirtiendo a la pelirroja –Gracias por tu advertencia, pero si te atreves a intervenir de nuevo, no me culpes por tomar medidas drásticas- dijo devolviéndole la advertencia al tipo con sombrero –Esa frase te la devuelvo a ti, Próxima Jefa de la familia Gremory- Dijo abriendo sus alas el ángel para salir volando –mi nombre es Dounashiku- dijo desapareciendo y volviendo el ambiente a la normalidad –Bien, tendremos que explicarle a Issei todo lo que sucede- dijo mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido su siervo, luego se volteó a ver a Gohan con una cara seria –Tu eres el que salvaste a mi sirviente no es así- pregunto rías a un muy herido Gohan por la batalla con los androides de su mundo –así es- respondió vagamente el semi-Saiyajin -¿Quién eres?- pregunto interrogando Rías a Gohan pero este ya no podía más y cayó desplomado al suelo –Ara parece que estaba muy herido- dijo Akeno tocándose la cara con su mano con un rostro un poco preocupado –Koneco recógelo y llévalo al Club - Ordeno Rías a la pequeña peliblanca –Si Bochou- tomando en brazos a Gohan comenzando a caminar hacia el club –¿Rías que le ves a ese apuesto muchacho?- pregunto Akeno a su jefa - Veo que sí pudo enfrentar solo a un ángel caído y sobrevivió, tal vez nos sea de utilidad- Dijo Rías formando el circulo Mágico para marcharse hacia el Club.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si creen que le falto algo, dejen su crítica constructiva en los review (Los Review que contengan insultos hacia la historia o hacia mi persona no serán tomadas en cuenta)

Aquí esta el link de mi canal de youtube, allí subo también historias, teorías o lo que quiera, tanto allí como aquí subiré historias exclusivas, como por ejemplo Gohan el dios de la destrucción en el canal y aquí Amuleto de Sombras.

Link: channel/UCy4A6CETw3GkoGIePM05vZw

Sin más que agregar nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, bya


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenos días, tardes, noches o la hora que estés leyendo este fic, aquí LucFiction con un nuevo capítulo de Mirai Gohan en High School DxD.

Les quiero decir que tardare en actualizar este fanfic, ya que este capítulo, son dos capítulos de los de YouTube así que tengo que subir primero allí y después aquí.

Bien eso era todo lo que les quería decir, sin más les dejo con el segundo capítulo.

Entre Demonios y Ángeles Caídos

Gohan se encontraba flotando en un lugar totalmente oscuro no se veía absolutamente nada -¿Qué es esto?- se preguntaba el semi-Saiyajin, de pronto se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de gente gritando, a cada momento Gohan se encontraba más confundido – ¿De dónde vienen esos gritos?- tratando de volar hacia donde provenían.

Luego de unos cuantos metros, se empezaron a ves dos figuras – ¡Los androides!- grito poniéndose en posición de combate y lazándose contra ellos, estos solo levantaron sus dedos y despierno rayos, que impactaron en el cuerpo del semi-Saiyajin; este cayó pesadamente al suelo.

La silueta de los androides se fueron acercando hacia la posición de Gohan y traían arrastrando algo con ello -¿Qué es eso? ¿No cera?- dijo Gohan ya empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas, Numero 17 le lanzo el cuerpo que traían con ellos, este cayó sobre Gohan, al voltearlo confirmo que se trataba de su aprendiz Trunks – ¡Malditos! Pagaran por esto- dijo con furia el semi-Saiyajin sosteniendo en brazos a Trunks, los androides formaron una gran bola de energía de color amarillo –muere- dijeron ambos en tono unísono lanzando el ataque.

-No- dijo levantándose de golpe, Gohan seguía en shock por el sueño, al mirar hacia los lados, noto que se encontraba en un sofá dentro de un salón muy elegante -¿Dónde estoy?- dijo poniéndose de pie, también se había dado cuenta que sus heridas habían sido curadas.

–Gohan- dijo Goku volviendo a conectar con su hijo –Papa ¿Pudieron averiguar algo? ¿Está bien Trunks?- dijo Gohan preguntando a su padre por su discípulo –Toda esta bien hijo, Trunks está a salvo, pudo transformante en súper Saiyajin- dijo el Saiyajin, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Gohan -¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?- pregunto el semi-Saiyajin a su padre –Tal parece que sintió culpa por no poder ayudarte y se culpó por tu desaparición- dijo hablando Kaio-sama, lo que hiso que le trajera algo de culpa a Gohan –Maldición, si yo estuviera ahí en este momento podría ayudarlo a destruir a esa cosas-

Gohan se recompuso y vivió hablar –Bien pudieron averiguar algo de como volver a mi dimensión- pregunto Gohan, pero Goku no tenía buenas noticias –La verdad no pudimos hacer nada, tal vez si hablo con Bulma podríamos podría crear algo para regresarte- dijo Goku pero con un tono algo desanimado -¿Qué ocurre papá?- dijo Gohan notando la vos desmotivada de su progenitor –Lo que sucede es que hablo ahora con Bulma me matara después de tanto año e imagínate si se lo cuenta a milk- dijo el Saiyajin, lo cual provoco una gota de sudor en la nuca de Gohan –Papá ya estás muerto y además ella no puede llegar a ti- dijo el semi-Saiyajin ya perdiendo la paciencia con su padre,

–Escúchame Gohan, deja las idioteces de tu padre a un lado, trataremos de contactar con Bulma, pero en el estado que esta la tierra tardaría años en construir algo que pueda ayudarte con tu problema- dijo Kaio-sama a Gohan que bajo un poco sus ánimos –Esperare lo que haga falta, mientras hasta que llegue el momento tratare de pasar desapercibido- Dijo el protector de la tierra con mucha decisión –Bien, nos veremos en un tiempo, suerte hijo- despidiéndose Goku –Hasta luego padre- dijo finalizando la conexión.

Pero Gohan de tan concentrado que estaba no en la conversación con su padre no sintió que alguien estaba escuchando –Ara ara parece que ya te sientes mejor- dijo una vos femenina detrás de él, Gohan se volteó para ver de quien se trataba, este enseguida la reconoció –Tu eres una de las que estaban en ese parque- dijo Gohan con algo de desconfianza hacia la pelinegra –Así es, mi nombre es Akeno Himejima ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- pregunto siempre amable la pelinegra –Me llamo Gohan Son – respondiendo tranquilamente el semi-Saiyajin –Un gusto, Gohan-kun - Saludo cortésmente Akeno.

– ¿En dónde estoy? - pregunto Gohan a la pelinegra –Estas en el club del ocultismo de la Academia Kouh- respondió amable la pelinegra, pero eso a Gohan no era de mucha –Akeno- se escuchó otra voz femenina entrar al salón –Bochou- dijo Akeno.

Gohan también la reconoció siendo esta la que lo estaba interrogando –Bien veo que estas mejor- mirando a Gohan y ver que se recuperó –Si así fue, muchas gracias, por cierto soy Gohan Son- dijo Gohan agradeciendo y presentándose a Rías –Es un gusto Gohan-san, Soy Rías Gremory, pero yo no te cure, Akeno se encargó de eso- dijo señalándola –En ese caso debo agradecerle a usted Akeno-San- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia esta –Ara ara, No ha sido nada, no hay nada que agradecer Gohan-Kun- dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

–Bien creo que podemos continuar con lo de anoche- dijo Rías sentándose en su escritorio –Por favor Gohan-San tome asiento- dijo señalando uno de los sofás, mientras Akeno tomaba su lugar detrás de Rías –Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para eso- Dijo Gohan a Rías –¿Se puede saber por qué la prisa?- pregunto tranquila Rías, pero Gohan no sabía si contarles la verdad, ya que no sabían si eran de fiar –Estoy perdido en la ciudad y debo encontrar un lugar para hospedarme- Dijo Gohan mintiendo en parte a Rías, que no confió en nada en la respuesta del semi-Saiyajin –Si me dices lo que quiero saber, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites- dijo de manera tranquila.

La respuesta de la pelirroja era algo que no se esperaba Gohan –Maldición, no soy bueno para mentir ¿Qué hago ahora?- pensó Gohan, mientras empezaba a sudar, tendría que ceder esta vez, pero trataría de ocultar a toda costa que venía de otra dimensión, este solo tomo el asiento derrotado -¿Qué quiere saber Rías-San- dijo Gohan esperando que preguntas le haría –Bien Gohan-San seré directa, cuando peleaste con el ángel caído usaste una energía que no había visto nunca ¿Quiero saber si me la puedes mostrar ahora?- pregunto Rías, dejando a Gohan sorprendido, el creía haber usado el Ki antes de que ellas llegaran –¿Como saben que use esa energía?- pregunto Gohan esquivando la petición de Rías –Estas evadiendo mi petición, pero si quieres te lo diré, nosotras usamos magia para tele trasportarnos y en el camino podemos ver todo lo que pasa en el lugar al que vamos, ahora que respondí tu pregunta, podrías mostrarme lo que usaste- dijo Rías con total tranquilidad.

Su respuesta trajo una duda más al semi-Saiyajin, pero la dejaría para después de la demostración, pero alguien los interrumpió –Buenos días Bochou- dijeron el tono unísono un chico con el cabello rubio y una pequeña chica con el cabello blanco –Buenos días Kiba, Koneco, quiero presentarles a Gohan- Dijo cordialmente Rías a los miembros de su sequito, Gohan reconoció a la niña de cabello blanco, pero no al muchacho de cabello rubio, este estaba vestido con el mismo uniforme que el muchacho al que ataco el ángel Caído.

–Gohan-san te presento Kiba Yuto y Koneco Toujou- presento Rías a los demás más miembros de su sequito –Es un Gusto Gohan-San- saludo el rubio muy educado con una reverencia – Hola- solo dijo la albina para luego sentarse en el otro sofá y ponerse a comer algo que tenía en su mochila –Koneco es algo desconfiada con los hombres desconocidos, ya que podría tratarse de pervertidos- explicando Rías el comportamiento de la Loli –Entiendo- dijo Gohan tranquilamente.

–Bien Gohan-san prosigamos con la demostración- dijo Rías, pero Gohan trataría esta vez de que no lo descubrieran –Lo que sucede es que esa energía solo la puedo usar si se encuentra alguien en peligro- mintió Gohan con la mayor seriedad posible, la pelirroja no lo convenció del todo, pero para su suerte apareció Issei –Hola Rias-Sempai, me dijeron que quería verme- dijo con voz algo temerosa el castaño ya que después de haber visto de todo el día de ayer, estaba casi seguro de que sería por algo de eso –Bien Gohan-San dejaremos las preguntas para más tarde, así que puedes irte, pero no te alejes demasiado- advirtió rías al semi-Saiyajin, que se levantó y con una regencia se marchó del salón

–Akeno, no lo pierdas de vista- ordeno Rías a su reina –Si Bochou y cuando regrese tengo que contarle algo- dijo está diciéndose hacia la salida.

Gohan se libró de una situación muy complicada, recordando lo que le había dicho Kaio-sama sería mejor conocer este mundo ya que estaría ahí por varios años y sin dinero cera difícil subsistir –Maldición- solo pudo decir mientras salía de la academia –Creo que cera mejor rondar un poco y conocer la zona- dijo el semi-Saiyajin mientras empezaba a caminar por la ciudad, este paso por varios lugares que eran nuevos, noto que comparado con lo que era antes su ciudad había diferencias pero eran menores.

Lo primero que debía hacer era buscar un lugar donde quedarse y esos años duros en los que los androides arrasaban y no dejaban nada a su paso, cualquier lugar serviría, luego de caminar unos 20 minutos encontró un casa abandonada, era una casa de dos pisos en medio de la ciudad, al entrar todo estaba muy maltratado obviamente, al explorar, esta tenía una cocina, un comedor, un baño no funcional, en el segundo piso tenía dos dormitorio, un balcón y un patio trasero de unos 2 metros de largo por 4 de ancho, el pasto estaba sin podar hace años, pero para suerte de Gohan tenía un árbol de naranjas y para mejorar era época de cosecha –Bien, no tengo muchas obsesiones, así que me quedare aquí- dijo sin más para luego volver a entrar.

Pero Gohan sintió que no estaba solo –Seas quien seas, sal de inmediato- una sombra comenzó a salir de una esquina -¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?- dijo un hombre que para vivir en un lugar como este estaba bastante bien, tenía un traje con corbata, Gohan sintió su ki, rápidamente dedujo que no era humano y además desprendía una presencia maligna–Me llamo Gohan y planeo quedarme aquí- dijo poniendo una cara seria

–Que lastima, todo el que entra en esta casa muere, ¿Por qué crees que está abandonada? - dijo saliendo más de la sombra revelando que en su espalda tenía una protuberancia que parecía el aguijón de un escorpión, lo cual sorprendió a Gohan – ¿Pero qué es eso?- dijo mirando con cara extraña la protuberancia que salía de la espalda –Ahora morirás como los primeros que estaban aquí- dijo empezando a atacar al semi- Saiyajin.

Este ataco con su aguijón, pero la velocidad de Gohan lo esquivo con bastante facilidad, el guerrero desapareció y para luego aparecer en frente del espectro y con un golpe en el estómago doblego a la criatura antropomorfa –Maldito bastado- dijo este volviendo a levanta –No quiero dañar la casa así que acabare rápido- dijo Gohan tomando de la cola a la criatura lanzándolo hacia el patio.

La cosa empezó a levantarse y esta vez con más rabia –Desgraciado, te destruiré- dijo empezando a empeorar su forma, sus piernas eran reemplazadas por patas de escorpiones, sus manos por tenazas y su boca comenzó a crecer y de ella salía una especie de ácido, a Gohan ya solo le daba asco, la criatura preparo su cola y de ella salió un chorro de ácido, este estaba a punto de impactar directo en Gohan, pero antes de eso un pilar de agua apareció enfrente de Gohan, disipando el ácido –¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo el espectro confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.

sin pasar mucho más tiempo, Gohan sintió un ki un sobrehumano sobre el -¿Quién es?- se preguntó para luego lograr divisar a una chica de cabello corto de color negro, con unos anteojos y con el uniforme de la academia Kouh y a su lado estaba otra chica más alta con el cabello oscuro pero esta lo tenía muy largo, también con el mismo uniforme y unos anteojos, Gohan volvió a sentir como la realidad se distorsionaba –Demonio renegado, en nombre del clan Sitri te doy la oportunidad de arrepentirte de tus actos- dijo la pelo corto, el demonio salo se rio –Es una broma, ahora soy más fuerte que nunca- dijo para de nuevo preparar su cola para lanzar su acido, pero sin previo aviso esta fue cortada por la chica de cabello largo, que sostenía en sus manos un naginata.

(Notas de autor, es un bastón con una cuchilla en uno de los extremos)

El demonio grito del dolor agonizante que tenía, pero eso no le impidió atacar a la chica con sus tenazas, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, el espectro recibió un fuerte golpe de Gohan que lo mando a volar chocando con la cerca terminando el combate.

El demonio yacía tirado sin poder moverse, ese golpe fue fulminante, la chica de cabello corto se acercó a este –En nombre del clan Sitri, por haber asesinado a personas inocentes te condeno a morir. Arrepiéntete- dijo la chica para luego envolver a la criatura en una bola de agua, la criatura se ahogó sin poder hacer nada.

Una vez muerto el espectro, la chica de pelo se acercó a Gohan –Le agradezco por su ayuda , hemos buscado a este demonio desde hace un tiempo- dijo está dándole las gracias a Gohan –No ha sido nada, de todas maneras lo encontré por casualidad- dijo poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza al típico estilo de su padre –Por cierto soy Gohan- dijo este presentándose, la muchacha manteniendo su carácter serio –Soy Sona Sitri y ella es Tsubaki Shirai, sin más Gohan-san nos retiramos- dijo Sona acercándose al cadáver del demonio para llaveárselo, se abrió un círculo mágico y ambas desaparecieron.

–Vaya tal parece que este mundo es muy extraño- dijo para sí mismo, entrando de nuevo a la casa. En la cima de uno de los edificios cercanos estaba Akeno observando todo detenidamente –Ara Ara, esto tengo que contárselo a Rías- dijo esta para luego dirigirse al club del ocultismo.

Gohan estaba observando las maneras de reparar la casa –Este malnacido dejo todo hecho un desastre- dijo viendo los restos de lo que dejos el demonio renegado –Que más da, tendré que trabajar para así poder pagar las reparaciones- dijo resignándose a poder repararlo por sí mismo, el semi-Saiyajin –Bien iré a buscar trabajo, lo malo es que no sé cómo buscarlo- dijo mientras se lamentaba ya que nunca en su vida había buscado uno –Bien tendré que salir de aquí- dijo marchándose de la casa en busca de algún lugar donde podría encontrar trabajo.

Gohan comenzó a caminar por toda la ciudad hasta ahora no había tenido suerte en su misión, ya era de noche había tenido un día bastante agitado, estaba por rendirse por hoy, pero algo llamo su atención, un ki que había sentido últimamente, este se dirigió hacia dónde provenía, lo que lo llevo hacia un callejón, pero por tercera vez la realidad se distorsiono, la luna era de color rosado y comenzaron a caer plumas negras del cielo.

–Maldición debe ser el tipo de ayer- dijo para luego hacer un estallido de velocidad, logro llegar hacia donde estaba el muchacho del ki misterioso, era del muchacho que salvo en el parque pero más adelante estaba esta vez una figura femenina –Ayer tuviste suerte, pero de esta no saldrás con vida- dijo está mirando al castaño, mientras en sus manos formaba una lanza de luz, está la arrojo hacia Issei, que a duras penas la esquivo pero en ese esquive la ángel caído noto que en su mano tenía una marca carmesí -¿La marca del clan Gremory?- Dijo la ángel sorprendiéndose notablemente.

Issei cayo contra el suelo debido al torpe esquive que realizo –Rayos, Moriré otra vez- dijo volteándose hacia la ángel, está aprovechando que su objetivo estaba en el suelo, volvía formar una lanza de luz que la arrojo de nuevo al castaño, pero a mitad de camino, una esfera de energía choco con la lanza haciendo explotar en el aire, lo que confundió a la ángel –¿Pero qué?- dijo esta ya que no sabía de donde había venido ese ataque, a los pocos momento Gohan apareció de la nada en frente de Issei –¿Estas bien?- pregunto el semi-Saiyajin al castaño que se iba incorporando.

–Tú fuiste el que me salvo ayer, en el parque- dijo reconociendo el ataque que uso –Así es- dijo manteniendo un rostro serio mirando a la ángel –Ya veo, tú fuiste quien se enfrentó a Dounashiku. No pensé que estarías vivo después de enfrentarlo- dijo formando una nueva lanza, para lanzarse al ataque –Pero tú no eres mi objetivo- dijo la ángel a último momento cambiar de dirección hacia Issei lo que tomo a lo cual Gohan se sorprendió ante el movimiento, la ángel se hiso camino hacia el castaño –No ella me va a matar. Necesito el poder… poder para derrotarla- pensó el castaño, a lo cual recordó lo que le había dicho Rías "Visualiza la imagen más poderosa que puedas" recordando lo que le dijo su presidente, al mismo tiempo recordó su última misión en la cual discutía con el cliente sobre quién era el poderoso de un anime "¡Saramago Takeru! ¡Es el hombre más fuerte del mundo!"

Gohan comenzó a sentir que el poder de Issei se incrementó de golpe – ¡Poder!… ¡Dame poder!- dijo el castaño levantando su mano, ella salió un destello color verde y de su espalda salieron sus alas de demonios, por la gran concentración de poder comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de viento que freno a la ángel caído, en su mano se formó una esfera de color verde y de allí se fue formando un arma de color rojo y de inmediato este ataco a la ángel caído, destruyendo totalmente sus ropas, esto sorprendió al semi-Saiyajin que se apartó del ataque.

Issei estaba muy sorprendido por el arma que había obtenido –Sa… Sacred Gear- dijo la ángel caído, tanto Issei y Gohan se voltearon hacia esta –No puedo matarte ahora. ¡Debo regresar! y reportar la situación- dijo el ángel dándose a la fuga.

El castaño solo se le quedo mirando –Sacred Gear- se dijo Issei no entendiendo que era eso –¿Tu sabes lo que es a lo que refería ella?- pregunto Gohan al castaño que miro lo que estaba en su brazo –Tal vez se refería a esto, debo preguntárselo a Rias-Sempai- dijo tocando el arma –Por cierto, Gracias por salvarme otra vez- dijo agradeciéndole a Issei a Gohan por la ayuda –No te preocupes, de donde vengo salvaba personas a diario, Soy Gohan- se presentó el semi-Saiyajin al castaño –Es un Gusto, Gohan-San, soy Issei Hyouduo- dijo haciendo una reverencia al semi-Saiyajin, el cual sonrió –Bien cuídate, debo retirarme por hoy, hasta luego Issei-Kun- dijo el guerrero dándose media vuelta y alejarse de Issei, el cual también partió hacia el club del ocultismo.

En el club, estaban Rías, Akeno, Koneco e Issei que le mostro el arma que tenía en el brazo a la presidente –Si ese es tu Sacred Gear, una vez activada, es controlada por la voluntad del usuario- explico Rías, mientras Issei hiso desaparecer su Sacred Gear de su brazo –Me estaba preguntado cómo lo ocultaría sino desaparecía- dijo en forma de broma a sus compañeros.

-Es impresionante, Issei-Kun- felicito Akeno a su compañero, pero Rías los interrumpió –Ahora nos pusiste en una situación difícil. Ahora ese ángel caído sabe que te resucitamos como demonio- dijo Rías mirando preocupada a Issei que solo miro bajo –Lo siento- se disculpó el castaño –Creo que fue un accidente que estuvieras cerca de un ángel caído, así que no te culpare, pero promete que no serás tan arrogante, ni trataras nuevamente de pelear contra ellos tú solo- Reprocho Rías a su siervo

–Pero Rias-Sempai, ya no peleé solo, Gohan me salvo de que esa ángel caído me matara- Dijo Issei lo que sorprendió tanto a Rías como a Akeno, que se miraron al mismo tiempo –Bien Issei puedes retirarte por hoy- Dijo Rías, a lo cual el castaño se dio media vuelta y se marchó seguido por la mirada por Koneco –Akeno, tu sabes donde vive Gohan- pregunto la pelirroja a su vice-Presidenta –Si, Bochou- dijo está volviendo a mira a Rías –Bueno tal vez debemos continuar con el interrogatorio de ese chico y averiguar de qué lado esta- dijo Rías levantándose de su escritorio –Bien preparare un círculo mágico- dijo Akeno –Koneco tu iras con nosotras, no sabemos si Gohan tomara bien nuestra visita- dijo Rías a la pequeña albina, que paro de comer de inmediato –Si, Bochou- dijo para luego levantarse y ponerse junto a Akeno, Rías se puso en medio del círculo mágico para luego desaparecer.

Gohan luego de su encuentro con Issei y la ángel caído, se dirigió hacia su casa, pero su estómago comenzó a rugir, ya que no tenía nada de dinero de ese mundo, pero eso no lo detuvo, Gohan se aseguró que no ubica nadie que lo pudiera ver, al asegurarse de eso este levanto vuelo –Iré a pescar- Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que trataba de encontrar un rio desde las altura.

A los pocos minutos encontró uno, este aterrizo a las orillas de este –Bien, espero que tengamos suerte- se dijo mientras se desvestía y luego saltar hacia el agua. Adentro de esta Gohan noto que los peses no eran tan grandes como en su planeta, pero eso no le impidió atrapar a unos cuantos –Creo que con esto será suficiente por ahora- se dijo mientras que este se dirigió al interior de un bosque –Ahora debo conseguir madera- dijo el semi-Saiyajin, para su suerte encontró un bosque a unos pocos kilómetros de allí, de un solo golpe derrumbo un árbol y dando forma a su ki comenzó a cortar en pedazos más pequeños para transportarlo –Es hora de volver a esa casa- se dijo nuevamente para luego partir a toda velocidad.

Casi al momento Gohan llego y se puso manos a la obra para preparar la cena, acomodo las maderas y con una pequeña esfera de ki logro encender el fuego, limpio los pescados, los atravesó con unas ramas extras que había traído y los puso que se cocinen.

En la espera para que su alimento fuera comestible, se puso a contemplar las estrellas –Algún día volveré y te ayudare a acabar con esas máquinas Trunks, lo juro- se dijo mientras este seguía mirado el suelo como esperando una señal, pero el aroma que salía de su pescado le volvió a llamar la atención –Ya están- dijo este para dirigirse hacia donde estaban estos, este corroboro que estuvieran cosido –Bien a comer- Dijo tomando la primera brocheta de pescado y llevándosela a la boca pero para su suerte este sintió unos ki que llamaron su atención, sin previo aviso en el patio donde estaba apareció un círculo mágico, a lo cual instintivamente el semi-Saiyajin se puso en posición de pelea.

Gohan espero a que aparecieran sus rivales, pero noto que se trataba de Rías, Akeno y Koneco, al ver a las tres chicas Gohan se normalizo a ellas -¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntando con algo de malestar Gohan, ya que le habían interrumpido su comida –Quiero seguir con las preguntas que comenzamos esta mañana, dijo Rías contestando la pregunta del semi-Saiyajin

–No pudieron venir mañana, ya es de noche y no tengo electricidad- mostrando que la única luz que tenía era la fogata que había encendido momentos antes –Eso no será un impedimento- dijo Rías asiendo suspirar a Gohan -Lo que sucede es que estoy por cenar y no ceno pronto se me va a quemar los demás p…- la frase fue interrumpida por que Gohan sintió un olor no muy agradable, al voltear todos sus pescados se habían quemado, lo que provoco que callera de rodillas.

–Ahora solo tengo uno que saque antes de que vinieran- dijo para después notar que la Loli albina estaba comiendo algo, al acercarse noto que era su brocheta, la cara de Gohan solamente se distorsiono, para luego lamentarse –Ara ara, tranquilo no pasara nada si no comes esta noche- dijo Akeno soltando su clásica risa, pero sin previo aviso se escuchó un fuerte ruido es cual asusto a las chicas y las hiso poner en guardia –¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Rías mirando hacia todos lados –Ese fue mi estómago- dijo Gohan poniéndose de pie, las chicas se sorprendieron -Como el estómago de un humano podía gruñir tan fuerte – Pregunto Rías a Gohan que se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza al típico estilo de su padre –Lo que sucede es que no comí nada en todo el día- dijo el semi-Saiyajin algo apenado.

–Ara Ara pobrecillo- dijo Akeno sintiendo algo de lastima por Gohan –bien Gohan, me entere que ayudaste otra vez a Issei a vencer a un ángel caído y como recompensa te invito a comer y mientras tanto me dice todo lo que te preguntare, ¿Estás de acuerdo?- pregunto Rías a el semi-Saiyajin, que dudo en aceptar pero su estómago ya no aguantaba más –De acuerdo- solo dijo resignándose por el hambre que sentía, así los 4 salieron de la casa abandonada y se dirigieron a algún lugar para comer.

Bien gente espero que les allá gustado, si fue así dejen su Review, con su crítica constructiva (No se tomaran en cuenta las que contengan insultos hacia la historia y/o hacia mi persona) o si quieren que agregue algo a la historia.

 _ **Visentina 1.8**_ : Gracias por dejar tu sugerencia, será tomada en cuenta para el futuro de la historia

 _ **alucard77:**_ Lo que sucedió es que cuando subí la primera vez si los separe, pero cuando lo volví a subir simplemente me olvide, pero con este capítulo ya está solucionado.

 _ **NatsuDragonel039:**_ Gracias por dejar por dejar tu sugerencia, pero la base de esta historia se basaría en eso, no será tan romántico, pero tendrá sus toques con cada una de las chicas del harem de Mirai Gohan.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos días, tardes o noche o la hora que estés leyendo este Fanfic, aquí está la actualización de Mirai Gohan en High School DxD.

Primero quiero decirles que subiré una historia exclusiva para esta página dentro de un lapso de tiempo, tendrá como protagonista a Trunks, pero aun no tengo en claro en donde caerá y veremos si solo tendrá una pareja o un harem.

Sin más que agregar, disfruten el capítulo.

La Academia Kouh

Gohan seguía al grupo de las tres chicas, estas conocían mucho mejor el lugar, aunque con el hambre que tenía no se aria problema si la comida era buena o mala, el semi-Saiyajin notó que las tres tenían un poder mucho más fuerte que el de un humano "Ellas no son humanos, eso quiere decir que Issei y el chico rubio tampoco lo son" pensó el semi-Saiyajin, pero Akeno lo saco de sus pensamientos –Estas muy pensativo Gohan-Kun- dijo esta volteándose hacia el semi-Saiyajin.

Este rápidamente reacciono ante el comentario –Lo que sucede es que no estoy acostumbrado a salir mucho- dijo el guerrero sin saber que decir – Me parece raro que un chico no tenga sus admiradoras- dijo Rías uniéndose a la conversación, el joven son no entendía a que venía ese comentario –Lo que sucede es que no tengo mucho tiempo para salir- respondió el héroe con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Acaso no estudias o trabajas?- pregunto Akeno –Solía estudiar en casa- respondió el Gohan extrañado tanto a Rías y Akeno –No sabía que aún se podía estudiar en la casa- dijo Akeno notando su sorpresa –Lo que sucede es que mi madre me obligaba a estudiar allí y además decía que las chicas podían distraerme- dijo riendo recordando las veces que su madre le gritaba para que estudiara –Valla, no sabía que una madre podría ser tan estricta- opinó Rías ante lo dicho por el semi-Saiyajin –Mi madre era así y a veces podía ser más- dijo el semi-Saiyajin lo que le trajo más recuerdos de esas épocas antes de la llegadas de esas máquinas "Espero que esté bien" Pensó Gohan.

Al poco tiempo de terminada la conversación encontraron un restaurante que rías lo reconoció por lo bueno que era –Bien comeremos aquí- dijo Rías parando al grupo, todos entraron para luego ver que se trataba de un bufet libre, para Gohan sonrió ya que después de dos días podría comer todo lo que quería.

Todos se sirvieron, claro Gohan y Koneco fueron los que más se sirvieron, el semi-Saiyajin trataba de comer lo más normal posible ya que parecería extraño su forma de comer para todos en el lugar, ente aunque se trataba de masticas aunque sea y eso ya era mucho –Ara Ara sí que tenías hambre Gohan-Kun- dijo Akeno con su riza suave.

–Como dije no camia hace dos días y estas son ocasiones que debo aprovechar- dijo el semi-Saiyajin poniéndose la mano detrás de la nuca, Rías mientras comían decidió seguir con las preguntas –Bien Gohan-San, esto es para asegurarme de que no eres una amenaza- dijo Rías lo cual sorprendiendo a Gohan "Yo una amenaza, eso es nuevo" pensó el semi-Saiyajin al escuchar –Esta bien- solo dijo el guerrero, con eso rías empezó –Bien para comenzar, me gustaría saber cómo siempre burlas las barreras que ponen los ángeles caídos- dijo Rías mirando al semi-Saiyajin.

Gojan en ese momento se encontraba sereno –Para serle sincero no lo sé, solo siento que la realidad se distorsiona- respondió Gohan bastante serio, lo que convenció a rías de que decía la verdad.

–Bien, como logras detectar cuando alguien está en peligro, siempre que están a punto de asesinar a Issei, tu estas presente en el momento justo –Creo que simplemente fue pura casualidad- respondió el guerrero, Rías trataba de adivinar cuando mentía y cuando no "esta vez está mucho más seguro que la última vez" pensó la pelirroja así que decidió ir al grano –Si no te importa, podrías enseñarnos lo que omitimos la última vez- Pidió Rías, eso provoco que Gohan frunciera un poco el señor "Y ahora qué hago" esto sin dudas sería difícil de evitar.

El semi-Saiyajin se quedó pensativo si mostrarles o no, esto no fu pasado por la heredera del Clan Gremory –Veo que no sabes si mostrarme o no, lo entiendo apenas nos conoces ¿pero podría hacer algo para que confíes en nosotras?- pregunto Rías.

Ante esto Gohan se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero pensó y tal vez eso sería un ventaja –Tal vez si hay algo- dijo el semi-Saiyajin, lo cual hiso que se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en rías – ¿Pues qué es?- pregunto la pelirroja, a lo cual el semi-Saiyajin que miro un poco bajo –Trabajo- finalmente soltó el guerrero, para después mirar a Rías, que soltó una débil risa –Hecho, pero primero me mostraras tu poder- dijo directo la pelirroja.

Gohan solo suspiro –Bien, pero no aquí, vallamos a un lugar alejado de la población- dijo para después levantarse de la mesa, Rías no se opuso a eso, así que las tres se levantaron, pagaron lo que comieron y fueron detrás del semi-Saiyajin.

Los cuatro caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron hasta un lugar bastante apartado, Gohan se sentó en una posición de meditación, entras que las demás se sentaron sobre sus rodillas.

–Bien, esta es la energía que uso y se llama ki- dijo para luego crear una pequeña esfera de ese poder entre sus manos, las tres chicas están muy impresionadas –Nunca había escuchado hablar de eso tal ki- dijo Akeno acercándose a este para ver mejor la energía que se encontraba entre las manos de Gohan.

–Valla eso es nuevo- dijo Rías totalmente sorprendida –Eso es impresionante- dijo también Koneco mirando fijamente –Y Gohan-San ¿para que serviría ese Ki?- Pregunto Rías al semi-Saiyajin –Se puede diversas cosas con esto, puedes lanzarla y al impactar con algo explotara, puede darle forma, como de una espada y usarla como tal, puedes acumularlo, para crear escudos para protegerte, incluso volar y fortalecer el cuerpo para que resista ataques muy fuertes- Termino de explicar el guerrero.

Las chicas cada vez estaban más impresionadas, por la utilidad que Gohan le daba a ese poder –Ara Ara, sin duda has de ser muy fuerte con eso- comento Akeno, a lo cual el semi-Saiyajin sonrió –Pues Gracias, supongo- dijo el Guerrero con la mano detrás de la nuca.

–Bien Gohan-san, realmente me has sorprendido con eso, nunca imagine que existiera una energía como esa- comento Rías, a lo cual el semi-Saiyajin la miro –Rías-San, ustedes claramente no son humanos- dijo Gohan, Rías sonrio ante la deducción del guerrero, este se levanto junto con sus acompañantes –Tienes Razón, nosotras somos Demonios,- dijo Rías desplegando sus alas junto a Koneco y Akeno.

–También Issei y Kiba lo son- agrego Akeno, Gohan se sorprendió mucho tras la confesión de las chicas, a excepción de lo de Issei ya que él ya lo había visto pero luego de meditarlo un poco, no se oía tan descabellado – ¿Y ustedes están en algún tipo de guerra con esos seres de antes, los de las alas con plumas negras?- pregunto el semi-Saiyajin atando unos cabos sueltos, como los continuos ataques entres estos.

–Se podría decir que si- respondió Akeno con su típica voz, Gohan se incorporó para estas a la mismas altura –Veras ese hombre y la mujer con alas negras, eran Ángeles Caídos- Dijo la pelirroja, los las ideas en Gohan se iban esclareciendo "Empeinoso a entender como son las cosas en esta dimensión" Pensó el semi-Saiyajin mientras miraba a Rias –¿Pero los demonio acaso no saben hacer maldades?- pregunto Gohan ante su idea generalizada de los habitantes del infierno.

Esto proboco que Akeno soltara una pequeña risa –Ara Ara, no somos tan malos, es más hacemos trabajos para los humano- dijo Akeno ya con su risa entre normal y sádica.

–Veras Gohan, nosotros los demonios, fuimos expulsados por Dios, cuando intentaron revelarse contra esté, así también los ángeles caídos, fueron expulsados cuando comenzaron a sentir pensamiento impuros, y también fueron expulsados por dios- Explico la pelirroja, esa explicación sí que sorprendió al semi-Saiyajin "Así que no solo en los planetas las cosas son diferentes, sino también el plano espiritual" –Así que no solo están en guerra con eso ángeles caídos, sino también con ese tal Dios- opino Gohan.

Esto hiso que Rías volviera a sonreír –Veo que entiendes rápido, y además Dios tiene sus propios ángeles con órdenes de exterminarnos, así que estamos siendo atacados por todos lados- termino de explicar Rías, el semi-Saiyajin tenía la mano en la barbilla -Valla, tienen muchos enemigos- comento Gohan.

–Así es, Bien Gohan eso esto por el momento, mañana te diré cuál será el trabajo que me pediste- dijo Rías empezando a brillar el suelo, señal de que estaban preparando su tele transporte –Esta Bien, nos veremos mañana entonces- dijo el guerrero.

–Solo te puedo decir que será muy cerca de nosotros, para que podamos vigilarte- agrego la demonio escarlata, eso hiso que Gohan frunciera un poco el ceño, pero no tenía una mejor opción –Muy Bien- dijo ya empezando a levitar para irse también.

-Bien hasta pronto Gohan-Kun- dijo Akeno poniéndose al lado de Rías –Adiós- Solo dijo Koneco haciendo lo mismo que su compañera, al instante las chicas desaparecieron –Sin dudas, aún tengo mucho que aprender de este mundo- se dijo para sí mismo, para luego salir volando a alta velocidad.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la tierra, allí estaba la ángel que se había enfrentado a Gohan e Issei, ya con ropa nueva –Azazel-Sama, ya son dos veces, que ese sujeto interviene en las misiones para matar al Dragón Rojo- dijo está mirando a un ángel caído que estaba en un sillón frente un escritorio.

Esté tenía una gabardina roja, con dos cinturones rodeando su cintura, panoles gris oscuro y zapatos rojos, el color de su pelo era la mitad trasera negro y la parte delantera rubio y para coronar en su barbilla tenía una pequeña barba negra –Tiene razón Kala, intervino contigo y con Dounashiku, sin duda hay que observar a ese chico, ya que no es un demonio, sus habilidades son muy diferentes- dijo el líder de los ángeles caídos.

-¿Qué propone hacer Azazel-Sama- Pregunto Dounashiku, que se encontraba en esa oficina –Lo vigilaremos, hasta que sepamos si representa una verdadera amenaza- dijo este de una forma más relajada –¿Y quién los vigilara?- pregunto Kalawarner, a lo cual el líder del clan Grigori mira hacia la puerta.

La entrada se abrió y de ella salió una hermosa joven, la cual estaba semi-desnuda, con unas botas que cubrían gran parte de sus piernas, tenía unas hombrera con puntas y para terminar una cabellera de color Negro –Me llamó Azazel-Sama- pregunto la recién llegada a su jefe.

–Así es Reynare, tu volverás a ser espía, iras detrás del que hemos identificado como Son Gohan, pero esta vez debes tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, solo vigílalo y si puedes acercarte a él lo más que puedas, pero no hagas nada imprudente ¿Has escuchado?- pregunto este a Reynare que hiso una pequeña reverencia –Lo entiendo perfectamente, así que comenzare de inmediato- dijo para después marcharse "Esto será interesante" pensó mientras salía del lugar.

La noche había pasado, Gohan estaba recostado en un sofá que estaba en pésimas condiciones pero por el momento no tenía nada mejor, el semi-Saiyajin se despertó por la los rayos del sol que entraban por los agujeros del techo –Maldición, al menos hubiera tapado esos agujeros- se decía para sí mismo.

Mientras se levantaba lentamente recordó algo –Hoy Rías me dirá cuál será el trabajo que le pedí a cambio de mostrarle el ki- se daba ánimos para afrontar el tercer día en ese mundo, salió de su casa en ruinas, para dirigirse corriendo al rio que estaba cerca de la ciudad –Bien pescare y de paso me daré un baño- dijo para luego sacarse sus ropas superiores, quedando solo en boxes, corrió hacia el agua y de un clavado se sumergió en el rio, tal como la última vez logro atrapar unos cuantos pescados y no perdió el tiempo para cocinarlos en el lugar.

En eso momento al guerrero se puso a meditar, el primer día en esa dimensión lo dejo con muchas sorpresas, los minutos pasaban y el semi-Saiyajin seguía concentrado hasta que el olor de los pescados le llamo la atención –Genial ya están listos- se dijo para luego mirarlos y verificar que así sean, en solo un segundo acabo con la primera brocheta y siguió con la segunda y así hasta que dejo solo los esqueletos de todos los pescados.

–Con esto por lo menos ya no tendré tanta hambre- se dijo para luego recostarse en el césped y mirar las nubes –Trunks protege a nuestro mundo, pronto regresare- dijo para sí mismo mientras recordaba los momentos que había pasado con su discípulo, las veces que comían juntos entrenaban, entre otras.

Luego de unos minutos Gohan se levantó del suelo aun húmedo por el roció de esa mañana recordando que necesitaba algo para tapar los agujeros del techo, Gohan sin pensar más se dirigió hacia el bosque, este de un golpe hiso caer a un árbol –Tratare de hacer algo con la madera sobrante- dijo para luego empezar a cortar todo el árbol en tablas.

Había pasado una hora desde que Gohan volvió a su casa, logro arreglar los hoyos en el techo y por el momento no tenía nada que hacer ese día, las horas pasaban más lento de lo normal por el aburrimiento que sufría el héroe del futuro, simplemente veía como el viento movía las hojas del árbol detrás de su casa –Vaya este lugar sí que es aburrido- solo dijo sin alejar la vista del árbol.

-¿Por qué estas aburrido?- pregunto una voz detrás de él, ante el susto este rápidamente se voltio de forma brusca, para luego notar que se trataba de la hermosa Akeno –Hubieras avisado que entraste Akeno-san- le recrimino Gohan a la pelinegra la cual simplemente soltó una pequeña risa –Ara Ara, Lo que sucede es que tenías puerta abierta- dijo mostrando que efectivamente la entrada estaba abierta.

El guerrero solo suspiro –¿Te envió Rías-San por lo que le pedí?- pregunto sin mucho más que agregar –Así es y pidió que te acompañe a la escuela- dijo Akeno, Gohan miro extraña a la pelinegra –¿Por qué a la escuela?- pregunto incrédulo el semi-Saiyajin mirando a la vice-Presidenta del club –Ya pronto lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allí, bien vallamos- dijo la demonio mientras daba media vuelta y después dirigirse hacia la salida, Gohan sin preguntar más la siguió hacia fuera de la casa.

El semi-Saiyajin caminaba junto a Akeno –¿Gohan-Kun puedo hacerte una pregunta?- hablo Akeno cortando el silencio que había entre ellos, el semi-Saiyajin la miro con algo de desconfianza ya que seguro sería algo referido al Ki.

–¿Que sucede Akeno-San?- pregunto el semi-Saiyajin esperando que la pelinegra hiciera su pregunta –¿Con quién hablabas ayer después de que despertaste?- la pregunta de Akeno tomo por total sorpresa a Gohan "Acaso ella estaba escuchando cuando estaba hablando con Kaio-Sama y mi padre" se dijo mentalmente sin saber que responder –Lo que sucede es que estaba hablando con mi padre para decirle que ya llegue a la ciudad- dijo desesperado soltando una risa nerviosa.

–Ara Ara, parece que tu madre no es la única estricta contigo- comento Akeno con su característica risa, el guerrero suspiro tranquilo ya que había logrado evitar el que sería un gran problema.

–Akeno-San, cuéntame más sobre los demonios, es que no estoy muy familiarizado a ese tema- dijo Gohan, lo que Akeno volvió a reír –Es lo normal, la inmensa mayoría no sabe que estamos en medio de todos- dijo la demonio mientras miro a Gohan –La verdad es que mucho de nosotros alguna vez fuimos humanos- lo que dijo la pelinegra volvió a sorprender al guerrero.

–¿Tú eras humana?- dijo Gohan de forma tranquila mientras volvió a mirar a su compañera –Así es y no solo yo, Kiba y Issei también, mucho de los demonios alguna vez fueron humanos, estaban a punto de morir y fueron encontrados por demonios que los revivieron y otros conocían a demonios que le ofrecieron rencarnar como uno de los suyos y aceptaron- dijo está recordando cómo se convirtió en la reina de Rías, pero a la par de eso, esta sin quererlo recordó todo lo que había sufrido antes de conocer a Rías, lo cual le hiso cambiar su estado normalmente alegre a uno triste.

Esto no fue pasado por alto por el gurrero -¿Estas bien Akeno-San?- pregunto el semi-Saiyajin, a lo cual la pelinegra solo aparto la mirada del Semi-Saiyajin –No es nada- solo dijo para luego solo mirar hacia adelante, para su suerte ya habían llegado a las entradas de la escuela.

Ambos entraron adentro de la institución escolar, Akeno lo guio por dentro de la academia Kouh hasta llegar hacia una oficina del consejo escolar –Bien Gohan-Kun, aquí esta Rías-San- dijo Akeno tacando la puerta antes de pasar, pero para sorpresa de Gohan no solo estaba la Rías, sino también la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona Sitri y su Vice-Presidenta Tsubaki Shirai, el semi-Saiyajin paso hacia dentro de la oficina y después cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

–Gracias por asistir Gohan-San, por favor toma asiento- saludo Sona al semi-Saiyajin, el cual lo hiso si dudar –Bien Gohan, el trabajo que me pediste será de profesor de la academia Kouh, pero primero debemos saber en que eres bueno- dijo Rías aclarando las dudas que tenía Gohan de por qué tenía que venir a la escuela.

–Gracias Rías-San, pero como les dije ayer en la noche, yo no tuve una educación formal- dijo el guerrero mirando a las dos presidentas, la pelirroja solo sonreí, mientras que Sona tenía un rostro serio como era de costumbre –Si vas a ser profesor de mi academia, debes ser de excelencia- comento la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Las esperanzas de Gohan iban disminuyendo poco a poco "Maldición, no sabía que conseguir trabajo sería tan difícil, con razón papá nunca lo hacía" pensó.

Pero Rías tenía una plan –Sona, tengo entendido que hace falta un profesor de gimnasia, ya que el señor Karutobi ha renunciado- soltó la pelirroja, a lo cual Sona suspiro –Lamentablemente eso es cierto, pero tal vez sea el mejor puesto para él- dijo mirando en los brazos del guerrero, los cuales denotaba que hacia ejercicio –Si no te molesta Gohan-San podríamos hacerte unas pruebas físicas- pidió la pelinegra.

El semi-Saiyajin sonrió ante la propuesta de Sona –Claro, no hay problema- respondió el guerrero "Bien aquí no habrá problema" pensó sabiendo que le darían pruebas que pasaría sin problemas –Bien, Sona no habrá problema si vamos al lado del club del ocultismo- dijo Rías a lo cual la heredera del clan Sitri no puso contras en la petición de la pelirroja.

–Gohan-San, por favor síganos- dijo Rías levantándose de su asiento al igual que Sona y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la oficina acompañada por sus respectivas vise-presidentas y también por el semi-Saiyajin.

Todos estaban es las afueras del club, las primeras pruebas para Gohan no eran nada para él, correr, lagartijas, abdominales, etcétera. Sona estaba sorprendida por la resistencia que tenía el guerrero –Muy impresionante Gohan-San, sin dudas nos servirá como profesor de Gimnasia- La presidenta del concejo estudiantil dio el visto bueno al semi-Saiyajin.

Pero Rías aún tenía unas pruebas aparte –Gohan-San tengo unas pruebas más para ti- dijo la heredera del clan Gremory, a lo cual el guerrero frunció el ceño –¿De qué se tratan?- pregunto este ya envuelto otra vez en las pruebas de la demonio –¡Kiba! Koneco!- llamo la pelirroja a lo cual estos dos salieron del club –Si, Bochou- dijeron ambos en tono unísono.

–Tu Kiba prueba los reflejos y la velocidad de Gohan y tu Koneco prueba su fuerza, ambos a la vez- dijo Rías sorprendiendo por completo tanto al guerrero del futuro como a Sona y a Tsubaki –¿Rías acaso quieres matarlo?- pregunto desconcertada la heredera del clan Sitri, a lo cual Rías sonrió –Claro que no lo estoy evaluando- dijo con calma la pelirroja, el semi-Saiyajin no tenía muchas opciones, trataría de ocultar su poder lo más posible.

Tanto Gohan como Kiba y Koneco tomaron sus respectivas posiciones de batalla –Ya- Grito Rías dando inicio a la prueba, Kiba rápidamente invoco una de sus espadas demoniacas y arremetió contra el semi-Saiyajin –Haya voy Gohan-San- dijo desapareciendo por su velocidad "Sí que es rápido" pensó Gohan que sintió su ki en su espalda, este dio un salto hacia el costado esquivando el ataque del rubio "¿cómo pudo esquivar a esa velocidad?" se preguntaba Kiba viendo que su espada impacto en el suelo –Sí que eres rápido Kiba-San- dijo Gohan aterrizando en el suelo –Tienes buenos reflejos, veamos si puedes seguirme el paso- dijo el espadachín, volviendo a desaparecer al igual que Gohan, pero este solo esquivaba los espadazos del demonio que solo cortaban al aire, todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos incluyendo los del clan Gremory, no creía que tuviera tal velocidad "¿Quién es este tipo?" pesaba Kiba sorprendido por la velocidad que tenía el guerrero que sin esfuerzo alguno lo igualaba, pero para suerte del semi-Saiyajin, Koneco decidió unirse a la acción, pegando un salto hacia donde estaban ambos para luego caer en picada, Gohan sintió que Koneco se acercaba y de un empujón aparto a Kiba del lugar y saliendo con un salto del lugar dejando que el golpe de la albina choque contra el suelo, el impacto provocó un pequeño cráter en la tierra "Valla fuerza" Pensó Gohan al ver lo que dejo el impacto, los dos demonios se pusieron lado a lado.

–Koneco, trabajemos juntos- Propuso el caballero –Si- solo respondió la albina iniciando un nuevo ataque, Kiba con su velocidad arremetió primero contra el guerrero, con su máxima velocidad aun no podía conectarlo con su espada, hasta que parecía que al fin pudo darle un corte, pero la espada simplemente atravesó el cuerpo del guerrero, pero esta simplemente era una imagen residual, ya que el semi-Saiyajin por su velocidad se transportó a otro lugar, pero en ese momento Koneco aprovecho para atacar, la albina lanzo un golpe al rostro de Gohan, pero este fue detenido por una de las manos, sorprendiendo a Koneco, pero ese momento también Kiba ataco desde las altura, pero su espada fue detenida por la mano desnuda de Gohan, tanto Kiba como Koneco trataban de zafarse de las manos del semi-Saiyajin, pero era simplemente inútil.

–Se acabó- dijo Rías, a lo cual Gohan soltó la mano y la espada de sus rivales, todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta "Sabia que ese tipo era poderoso, pero lo imagine que lo seria a tal modo" pensó Rías totalmente sorprendida "Con razón nos ayudó contra el demonio renegado" pensó Sona, en cuanto a Tsubaki no imagino que alguien tuviera esa velocidad y Akeno simplemente se quedó sin palabras –Go… Gohan-San, has pasado las pruebas, eres el nuevo Profesor de Gimnasia- termino de decir Sona que de apoco empezó a salir de la sorpresa.

–Manama empezaras Gohan, por hoy puedes irte- dijo la heredera del clan Gremory retirándose del lugar, junto con Akeno que aún no creía lo que había visto "Con que ese es el poder del Ki" pensó la pelinegra –Bien, hasta mañana- solo dijo el semi-Saiyajin marchándose del lugar.

Kiba se le quedo viendo al guerrero con mucha curiosidad "¿Cómo pudo superarme en velocidad? Sin dudas rengo que saberlo?"- pensó poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bien espero que les allá gustado la actualización, si quieren que le agregue algo a la historia o tiene un crítica constructiva, dejen sus Review (Los comentarios que contengan insultos a la historia o a mi persona, no serán tomadas en cuenta)

 _ **Alucard77:**_ Gracias por tu comentario, espero que tengas buenas impresiones de este Fic una vez que ya haya avanzado más.

 _ **Subku ssj3:**_ Gracias por dejar tu review, la apariencia es la Gohan del futuro, con la cicatriz y los dos brazos. Espero haber respondido tu duda.

 _ **Darwin:**_ Gracias por dejar tu recomendación, será tomada en cuenta en el proceso de desarrollo de la teoría.

Bien, recuerden que también estoy en Youtube como LucFiction, en el cual también subo teorías, allí hay una historia exclusiva como es Gohan el dios de la Destrucción.

El Link del canal: channel/UCy4A6CETw3GkoGIePM05vZw

Bien sin mas que agregar, nos vemos en la próxima actualización de la historia, Bya Bya.


End file.
